Left Behind
by Kitten Moo
Summary: Charles is plagued with nightmare visions of a tormented young girl... but can he reach her in time? Mutatis Mutandis Prelude
1. Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, even though I would love to… I'd keep Scott in my closet, Kurt in my bed and Pietro in the shower… Anyhoo, all of them are property of the hairy little gnomes at Marvel.  
  
One quick little note, this is a Prelude and the story line and events are to have taken place before the Hex Factor, and after Shadow Dance. Thank you.  
  
***  
  
Shadows swarmed around her eyes, dark patterns that reached out to her with long tendrils of unconscious oblivion. Distant voices sang to her, calling for her to join them further in the darkness, promising forgotten stories and new sensations.  
  
"Come here, sit with me for a while…"  
  
Memories flooded her mind, drenching her with the thick scent of shame and secrets; she tried to run, to flee from the images of the past that seemed to burn holes in her soul every time she closed her eyes and remembered…. Remembered that she was nothing, and that the only person who cared about her cared too much for her, and in all the wrong ways. Yet she couldn't leave, couldn't save herself…  
  
She could only bring herself further into hell.  
  
  
  
Left Behind  
  
A Prelude, part 1  
  
By starched _undergarments  
  
"Don't touch her!"  
  
Charles Xavier awoke from his dream with a start; his eyes flew open wildly and he clutched at his racing heart. Almost immediately there was a soft knock on his door and the voice of Ororo spoke calmly through the heavy oak.  
  
"Charles, are you alright?"  
  
Struggling to steady himself he took a deep breath and then spoke, "Yes Storm. It seems that I've just had a bit of a nightmare. It's nothing serious. Go back to bed."  
  
He listened to her footsteps as they disappeared down the hallway, then eased himself up into a sitting position and closed his eyes.  
  
"It seemed all too real to be just a dream," he thought to himself; concentrating on the images that had flashed through his mind. They were already fading.  
  
"Blue," he mused to his dark room, "She had the bluest eyes…so full of fear and pain. My dear child, are you real? Where are you?"  
  
Only the room's empty silence answered him.  
  
***  
  
Morning came quickly, and as always the breakfast table was full of noise and conversation. Professor Xavier sat at the head of the table watching his students laugh and argue good-naturedly amongst themselves. A smile touched his lips; they were all such good kids at heart. Granted each had their problems, but what youth didn't?  
  
"…and then he was all like, 'don't you think that's totally…'"  
  
"…couldn't understand a word he was saying…"  
  
"…Ah still don't know why she's so…"  
  
Their faces were all so happy, content to be where they were: in a place where they knew they were normal and accepted.  
  
A sudden wave of sadness and the sense of loss overtook Charles' heart. His mind reeled and his soul stung with regret. He took firm hold of the wheelchair's arms and tried to focus, closing his eyes as he felt hot tears slide down his cheek.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Scott was beside him, touching his shoulder. He could sense the boy's overwhelming sense of concern. He was scared. Charles opened his eyes and looked up into the image of himself in the young boy's glasses.  
  
"Scott…"  
  
"What's wrong? Professor?"  
  
"I…I'm all right Scott." He looked up to see the entire table staring at him in concern; Kurt had a sausage poking out of the corner of his mouth. The Professor laughed and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry to scare you all. I must have let my mind wander onto less than pleasant things. Forgive me."  
  
Jean looked into his eyes, "No need to apologize sir. Are you alright, though?"  
  
Charles nodded and smiled warmly at his students, "I'm sure, and thank you for all of your concern, but I'm fine, really. Now, Kurt, you may want to put that poor little sausage out of its misery by putting the rest in your mouth."  
  
The kids laughed as Kurt gulped the last half down, teasing him about his cruelty to breakfast foods.  
  
Charles glanced at Logan from across the table. His old friend had one eyebrow raised; his eyes said that he knew something was up, but he remained quiet. That was one thing that Charles valued about Logan, his ability to retreat when the topic was still tender, like an open wound… one still fresh, the blood pumping swiftly across the soft skin.  
  
***  
  
*Flick*  
  
"Ow, quit it."  
  
*Flick*  
  
"Ow, quit it."  
  
Todd Tolansky chuckled as he flicked another piece of eraser at the back of Kitty's neck; it bounced off hard and landed on the floor of the Biology lab.  
  
He was about to reach for another piece when she whirled around, her eyes narrowed. "Listen, frog boy, if you don't like, stop it, I'm going to totally stick that Bunsen-burner where the sun doesn't shine!"  
  
Lance, his lab partner, laughed and assured her that there would be no more eraser bits. When she had turned back around Lance punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"For being a dumb-ass, dumb-ass!"  
  
"What? I'm just foolin' 'round with her!"  
  
"Yeah, well knock it off."  
  
Todd muttered under his breath and pouted, his game having been ruined. To distract his attention from class he watched the leaves blow softly in the breeze outside.  
  
"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh…" he moaned as his head slowly dropped towards the desk.  
  
*Thud.*  
  
***  
  
The room was quiet and still. Xavier sat near a large window, his eyes searching for some sort of an answer in the blue sky.  
  
Storm paused before going over to him. He seemed so troubled, so lost; it wasn't like him at all.  
  
"Charles?" She said softly and touched his shoulder; he turned and looked up to meet her gaze. His eyes were wet and seemed to ache with torment.  
  
"I think we should talk," he said quietly, she nodded and pulled up a chair next to him.  
  
*Logan you can stop eavesdropping and come in…*  
  
Wolverine came in almost sheepishly. He too sat down next to the Professor who smiled at him and took a deep breath, then began.  
  
"Last night I had a dream, although I know now that it was more or less a vision; while I was asleep last night I must have seen into the mind of someone who is in great distress. I could feel her pain, her sorrow…"  
  
Ororo took Charles' hand in hers and felt it tremble. She looked at Logan anxiously as the Professor tried to gather himself.  
  
"As you can see this is having a greater effect on me than I would have thought. It's just that…she's so lost and confused and I believe that if we don't find her soon something horrible will happen to her."  
  
Logan nodded and tried to assess the situation logically. "Did you see what she looked like? A name? Maybe Cerebro can do a scan."  
  
The Professor shook his head, "I didn't hear her name, and the only thing that I can remember about her is that her eyes were blue…like the color of the sky…" He looked out the window, his eyes clouded with thought.  
  
*Please….please stay safe my child…until we can find you…*  
  
***  
  
"Heads up!!"  
  
Rogue looked up in time to see a clump of mashed potatoes go flying over her head. She ducked and tried to continue reading.  
  
*Splat!*  
  
"That's it Daniels, you're dead!"  
  
"Oh, what are you gonna do, Maximoff?"  
  
"Would the two of you knock if off?" Jean scolded; both boys ignored her and continued to hurl insults and challenges at one another.  
  
It was lunchtime and as usual the Brotherhood was sitting nearby, so like always some trouble resulted. Rogue shook her head and slouched down further, trying to become reabsorbed in her book.  
  
That was hard to do however, with Kurt and Evan chucking dinner rolls and peas at Pietro and Lance while Jean scolded them both and tried to get them under control. Even Kitty wasn't helping.  
  
Rogue looked around; usually Scott would put a stop to things, being team leader and all; yet he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
*That's odd…* She thought to herself and looked around the cafeteria, checking to see if he was maybe sitting with Paul, which he wasn't. *Ah wonder where he's at…*  
  
Carefully getting up, so as to not get hit with either table's food torpedoes, Rogue made her way out of the cafeteria and towards Scott's locker.  
  
Sure enough he was there, various sheets and books spread out in front of him, his head stooped low in a studious manor.  
  
"Hey." She said and smiled when he looked up, surprised. He smiled back and moved some of his books and motioned for her to sit.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Not eating with the others or something?"  
  
She shrugged and slid down next to him, "Ah was trying to read but that's hard to do with a food fight going on above yo' head."  
  
He looked towards the cafeteria. "Aw, not again." He started to stand but stopped when Rogue put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Now don't go a runnin'. Ah'm sure Jean can handle it. 'Sides, don't you have to finish this?" She gestured at the papers.  
  
"Yeah, I was up late and forgot about this English paper that's due last block. Stupid, huh?"  
  
Rogue shook her head and smiled at him. "Naw, even X-geeks slip up every once in a while."  
  
He laughed, "Well okay then. Are you gonna watch me while I rush to finish this or…?"  
  
"Is it okay if Ah just sit here and read?"  
  
"Sure," he smiled at her again and then proceeded to write furiously. Rogue watched for a moment and then opened her book up and began to read, a soft smile on her dark lips.  
  
***  
  
The room was completely dark, save the cracks of light that seeped through the heavy blinds; she sat with her back to the window, shoulders hunched, head stooped low.  
  
She could hear him downstairs; his heavy footsteps, the sounds of him swearing and breaking anything that got in his way. She curled her legs further up to her chest. He was angry with her; she had done something wrong, something that she would be punished for.  
  
She closed her eyes and cried softly, feeling dread and fear snake its way up into her heart. Yet worst of all she felt defeat; all her hopes and wishes that some prince on a white horse had died long ago.  
  
No one was going to save her.  
  
The door opened roughly and his shadow crept in. It passed over her form and she heard his harsh breathing.  
  
"Come here, sit with me for a while…"  
  
***  
  
end Prelude part 1 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Marvel. Please enjoy the story and do not fall into the spinning vortex of crap on your way out.  
  
Quick Note: Part two of a three-part Prelude, all this takes place before Hex Factor and after Shadow Dance. Thank you.  
  
***  
  
Sunlight filtered into Evan's room; slowly he opened his eyes and saw that he was one minute earlier than his alarm. Sitting up he yawned and stretched carefully so as not to spike his mirror again.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can't dance!!" His radio sang loudly at him, signaling that he should get up and out of bed. Evan wrinkled his nose at the sound of Phil Collins' voice and hit the off button, then climbed out of bed and grabbed his robe.  
  
Upon entering the hallway he found a line up at the bathroom, longer than usual.  
  
"What's the deal?" He asked a barely awake Kurt, who in fact was snoozing against Scott's shoulder. Scott turned to him, waking Kurt. "The guy's bathroom has had a little accident," he said bitterly.  
  
Evan looked down the hall and saw Logan and Mr. McCoy in the process of trying to repair the bathroom. He looked at the long line up of not so happy mutants. "What happened?"  
  
"Drake and Crisp."  
  
"I'm not following."  
  
"They were fighting foh the bathroom and Ah guess Drake managed to freeze the pipes while Ray shorted out all the appliances," Sam piped up from behind them.  
  
Evan groaned and looked at the very end of the line-up. Sure enough Bobby was at the end, looking a little sheepish.  
  
"So how come he can't just un-freeze it?"  
  
Scott smiled, "Newbie."  
  
Evan nodded and looked at the new recruits. "Newbie," he repeated.  
  
Kurt yawned and resumed his resting spot on Scott's shoulder. Evan looked towards the girl's bathroom.  
  
"So who's in there now? It's not Jean is it?" He asked a little frightened; it had become a well-known fact that Jean took forever in the bathroom.  
  
"It's Amara."  
  
Evan slouched against the wall. "Just as bad…."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Water drummed hard against her back, the hot droplets penetrating her soft skin like needles. She sat still, her eyes closed.  
  
Why did it hurt so much?  
  
Crying, she pressed her eyes into her knees and hugged herself harder, her fingernails sinking into her flesh desperately.  
  
"It hurts…" she sobbed, and felt a tremor go through her body despite the hot water.  
  
Something was wrong. It had never hurt this much before, she had always managed to bear it. What was happening?  
  
The door banged open and he stormed in, his anger rekindled; his large hand tore at the shower curtain while the other wrapped itself around her small wrist. He was yelling something at her, his face twisted and deformed with rage. He gave her a hard yank, pulling her face away from her knees.  
  
Pain flared behind her eyes, a hot searing feeling that ached for release.  
  
She opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
  
  
1 Left Behind  
  
A Prelude, part 2  
  
By starched _undergarments  
  
  
  
"AEIIIIIIIIIII!!! DRAKE!!"  
  
Sam looked up from his breakfast in time to see an array of fireworks shoot out at Bobby, who ducked underneath the table for protection.  
  
"People, people!" Beast said coming into the room. "No powers at the breakfast table remember?"  
  
Jubilee steamed, "But Drake…!"  
  
Beast pulled Bobby back up from under the table. "I'm sure he didn't mean to freeze your bra, now did you young Robert?"  
  
Bobby shook his head innocently and smiled sweetly. Beast smiled back but put a heavy blue hand on the young boy's shoulder.  
  
The bra melted instantly.  
  
Beast got himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "See?" he said with a smile.  
  
Jubilee muttered what could only be a curse in Chinese and stormed off to change into a not so wet sweater. Sam shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
Kitty came into the kitchen, fixing her hair. "Any idea when the guy's bathroom is going to be fixed Mr. McCoy? It's like, totally not fair to us girls!"  
  
Beast sipped on his coffee. "Well, me and Logan are going to go at it again after breakfast, but it should be fixed by the time you kids get home from school."  
  
"Good, cuz its kinda icksome you know? Having all the guys in the girl's bathroom."  
  
"Well, it's not like we like it either," Ray spoke up from his position near the window. "I don't exactly love the sight of tampons, Midol, and twelve kinds of hair spray first thing in the morning."  
  
Kitty stuck her tongue out. "Well, it's your own fault, you know. If you and Drake could control your powers better then you wouldn't have had to use our bathroom in the first place!"  
  
"Oh, like your so perfect with your powers?"  
  
"At least I don't short out things or freeze pipes when I get angry!"  
  
"Knock it off."  
  
The two turned to see Scott in the doorway. "Ray's got a point, Kitty. It's not like any of us have total control over our powers yet. That's why we're here, and in the meantime we're all going to make a few mistakes, right?" He stood behind Bobby and ruffled his hair. "Besides Kitty, I seem to remember a certain story about how you accidentally phased through the floor and wound up in the guy's change room."  
  
Kitty turned her head away and blushed; Bobby laughed and looked up at Scott appreciatively.  
  
"Anyway, it's not like any of us guys are disgusting piles of filth…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Todd stood slouched over in front of his locker, he peered into its depths trying to recall which class he had first period. Was it Math? Or did he have English?  
  
"Hey Fred, you don happen to remember what he have first do you?" he asked. Fred looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged.  
  
"Don't remember."  
  
Todd sighed and grabbed both subject books. Might as well be safe.  
  
The two walked down the halls towards what they thought would be their first class. As they rounded a corner they saw Jean and Amara at their lockers; Fred ducked his head and tried to walk past un-noticed, Todd glanced up at him once they were past the girls. "Yo, you still like her or somethin'?"  
  
Fred looked away defensively. "No, she's a geek."  
  
"Then what was that all 'bout?"  
  
Fred stopped and sighed, "I just…I guess I feel a little weird about what I did to her. I mean, I know it's all in the past and stuff but the more I look back on it I guess I did act pretty bad."  
  
Todd patted his shoulder, "I'm sure she understands. I mean, yeah, you acted kinda like a date rapist, but it was the first time someone was nice to you so it's okay that you didn't know what to do."  
  
Fred looked back in the direction of Jean's locker. "Yeah I guess…"  
  
"Well if you want you can always apologize to her. I won't say nothin'."  
  
Fred smiled and walked back towards the lockers. Todd shook his head, "Who would I talk to anyways? S'not like I got any friends…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was wet, wet and slick; she tried to open her eyes but found it almost impossible, the heavy weight of fear kept them locked tight.  
  
She could hear the steady dripping of water, yet she knew she wasn't lying in its path. Water wasn't this thick.  
  
Water didn't stink like rusted copper, didn't stick to one's body like a heavy scent.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she sat up; the bathroom lights were bright and made her eyes ache. She looked around, trying to find her bearings.  
  
Her heart went cold, and she stopped breathing; the bathroom walls, which were usually a bright and cheery yellow, were now stained with blood. It shimmered like a red gem.  
  
"no…" she whispered hoarsely, looking around frantically. It was everywhere. It streaked the mirror and the sink, its crimson trail dripped down the counter and lead straight to her.  
  
She pushed herself back against the tub, her breath coming out in short ragged gasps; blood ran from off her body and began to pool around her. She looked at her hands and body and found that she was drenched in it.  
  
"no," she said again, bracing herself against the tub. Her hand brushed against something cold and solid, something soft and slightly hairy.  
  
She looked down. It was him.  
  
Yet something was wrong with his face. Blood trickled out of his left eye and his mouth seemed to be in an impossible slanted grin. She looked again and recoiled in terror when she realized what was wrong with him.  
  
His entire face had been split in two, the halves balancing on top of one another just enough to give the sick illusion of a whole.  
  
His grin seemed to taunt her, his glassy bloodshot eyes stared up at her as if to say, 'See what you did you little bitch? I knew you were a freak and that's why I kept you here, that's why I punished you, that's why your going to burn in hell for what you've done...'  
  
She doubled over and cried. Her mind reeled and her body shook. She knew she needed to do something, needed to call someone.  
  
But who was there?  
  
She curled up in the thick pool of blood and cried. She cried out of fear, out of pain and misery, but most of all she cried because she didn't know what else to do.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Charles Xavier sat in front of the fire, feeling its warmth and tenderness. He turned a page of the book he was reading, enjoying the peace and quiet that had settled over the household.  
  
The kids were going to be at school until three o' clock or so and once they returned the mansion would be filled with the sounds of their laughter and conversation. Charles loved each and every one of them but sometimes they could be a handful, not that he would trade them for anything in the world, but he knew enough to enjoy the solitude while it lasted.  
  
*Attention, mutant signature detected in Prince George, Canada. Attention, mutant signature detected…*  
  
His heart flew out and he dropped his book. As he made his way quickly up to Cerebro he tried to repress his hopes that this was it, that he had found her at last, the child who had been plaguing his dreams and thoughts each night in the darkness.  
  
Settling the headset into place he brought up the file screen. His heart skipped a beat and he tightened his grip on the armrest of his wheelchair. There she was, her blue eyes screaming out at him.  
  
"My god," he whispered, the words echoing in the large steel room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Music blared out of the speakers and the wind blew against his face. Grinning, Scott Summers pressed his foot down on the accelerator. The car shot forward, and Kurt smiled and whooped as he too felt the thrill of extreme speed. He stretched his arms up and let the strong wind play against his fingertips.  
  
"Aww c'mon Scott, is this the fastest you can go? Ahm falling asleep back here!" Rogue probed. She laughed as the engine roared once more and the car inched forward. Scott glanced in the review mirror and watched as Rogue ran a hand through her two-tone hair, her white streaks flying wildly about her face. She looked up and caught his gaze; her green eyes shone with exhilaration and excitement. Scott blushed and turned his attention back to the road.  
  
"Zis is too cool!" Kurt yelled over the music. Scott nodded and took the road that would lead up to the Institute.  
  
It had been a good day, not too much homework and there wasn't any training exercises planned for the afternoon, it was time to sit back and relax for once!  
  
He slowed his speed and relished the way his car took the courtyard curves gracefully. They curled around and parked just outside the garage; the mini- van wasn't parked so he guessed the others hadn't arrived home yet.  
  
Rogue climbed out of the car, swinging her backpack onto one shoulder. "Thanks foh the ride Scott," she said as she walked towards the main doors.  
  
"Anytime!" He called back at her. Kurt hopped out and stretched.  
  
"Man! I didn't know you could go zat fast!"  
  
Scott laughed and walked with Kurt into the main hall, "I don't usually, but Jean wasn't around to give me that 'you're being irresponsible' look, so what the hell."  
  
Kurt laughed and switched his image inducer off. The two boys headed straight for the kitchen where Scott rummaged around in the cookie jar while Kurt had himself a seat at the table.  
  
As Scott sat down and pushed a glass of milk towards his fuzzy blue friend he noticed that Kurt was opening his notebook.  
  
"Wuzzat?" He asked through a mouthful of cookie crumbs. Kurt looked up at him and blushed slightly.  
  
"It's a picture…of Amanda."  
  
"Oh yeah?" He grinned, "How's that going?"  
  
"Good…really good." Kurt blushed softly and showed Scott the picture. The picture was of Amanda in her back yard, the green leaves in the background made her dark skin radiate with bronze delight. She was smiling, her hair falling about her head in tight braids, giving her an almost Jamaican goddess look.  
  
Scott could tell from the way that Kurt handled the photo and how he smiled whenever he looked at it that things were going just fine. Probably perfect in fact.  
  
*Now if I could only be that happy with…*  
  
The front door opened and the rest of the kids came in, breaking Scott's thoughts, they were chattering amongst each other happily. They hadn't sat down for more than five minutes when the soft internal voice of Xavier sounded in their minds.  
  
*Children if you could please come into my office, I need to discuss something with all of you.*  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was so thick. She shook uncontrollably as it leaked through her fingers and back onto the bathroom floor. Weeping, she frantically tried to wipe up the blood that coated her entire world. It did nothing; it had stained her permanently.  
  
Yet she continued to swirl it around on the floor, trying to escape its long crimson tendrils, trying to find a spot on which this sticky sweet fluid hadn't touched her soul. Her body ached, as did her mind. The blood that coated her body wasn't wet anymore, it was tacky and stuck to her skin like a bitter dream.  
  
Her muscles were tired, tight and twisted like an old tourniquet as she pushed the blood backwards and away from her. Hot tears slid down her cheeks and fell onto the floor. Hours had passed, maybe even days; her mind knew no difference.  
  
"Clarice…"  
  
She looked up frightened, crossing her arms over her bare breasts defensively as she cowered before the tall figure before her.  
  
He wore expensive clothes, something that seemed so out of place in this dirty, bleeding home. She looked up into his face, her eyes growing wide and frightened.  
  
His face was handsome and chiseled, locks of white hair fell into his grey eyes. He stared at her, yet it wasn't a hard stare. Something about it seemed almost fair, something kind… He knelt down in front of her, blood seeping through his white slacks, staining them with her filth.  
  
"My child, I have come to offer you freedom," he said in a soft voice, keeping her eyes locked within his.  
  
"Come with me and no one will ever hurt you again, ever.  
  
I promise."  
  
***  
  
end Prelude part 2 


	3. Descent

Disclaimer: All the characters used in this story belong to Marvel, those cute little guys who come in the night and steal your underpants.  
  
Damn it Stan stop taking my pink ones!!  
  
Quick Note: Just like all the others this is the third part to the Prelude, takes place before the Hex Factor and after Shadow Dance. Thank you.  
  
***  
  
Wind slapped and tore at the wings of the Blackbird, it shot through the early morning's light like some sort of dark messenger. Professor Xavier sat up at the front, his eyes steady and clear. His students sat behind him, prepared if not maybe a little confused.  
  
Cyclops was worried; he, Kurt, Jean, Beast and Wolverine had been told that they would be joining the Professor on his journey to retrieve a new recruit. Storm had stayed to look after the other students, a job that she hoped she could handle.  
  
He was worried because he knew that they only brought along the team on such recruiting trips if something was wrong, or if it was the weekend.  
  
"Professor, how long will it be till we land?" He asked, Xavier turned around in his seat and told him that it would be about forty minutes; Scott sat back in his chair, trying to read the look he had seen in Xavier's eyes.  
  
*He looks afraid. Of what though?*  
  
"Professor," he spoke up, "is something wrong? Is there going to be trouble?"  
  
Charles stared out the windshield, his brows knitted. "I don't know Scott, but I want you to all be prepared in any case." He said firmly, he looked to the sky, feeling dread seep its way into his heart.  
  
He knew something was wrong, he could only pray that she was all right.  
  
*We're coming Clarice…*  
  
  
  
1 Left Behind  
  
Prelude part 3  
  
By starched_undergarments  
  
  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, expecting to see the familiar cracked ceiling of her bedroom. Instead she found herself greeted with the sight of expensive silk, draped across a canopy bed. Sitting up fast she instinctively clutched at her body, trying to sink away from the strange room.  
  
The room itself was old, furnished with antique furniture and large paintings. Clarice looked down at herself and found that she was no longer coated in her father's blood, her skin was clean and she was dressed in a long white nightgown. Something else was different about her body though. Her skin, in addition to being washed it was…  
  
Normal?!  
  
Clarice took in a steady breath as she touched the milky white skin, feeling the softness of it. She looked up across the room and gasped in surprise when she glanced into an old mirror.  
  
She was completely normal!  
  
She ran over to the mirror and touched her face, marveling at the sight of her reflection. Her skin was now a soft and creamy color, no longer an ashy shade of lavender. The large markings on her face were gone, and her hair was a shade of dark wine.  
  
"But how?.." She asked her reflection.  
  
"Surprised?" A soft and kind voice said from her left, she turned and saw the same man who had appeared to her earlier. He was dressed in the same clothes as when he had found her, the blood that had smeared his suit was now dry. A dark, almost rusty stain.  
  
"How did you…?" She started to ask, he came into the room and took her arm gently. Leading her back over to the bed where he sat her down.  
  
"My name is Eric Lenshure, it is nice to finally meet you Clarice. I'm sure you are feeling very confused, let me explain. I was able to change your skin with the help of the device of your left wrist." He said, pointing to a black watch that lay delicately on her small wrist.  
  
"That is an image inducer, it is able to conceal your looks so that you may move around on this world without being persecuted because of your gifts." She looked up into his eyes; he brushed her cheek with his hand softly.  
  
"You have an incredible gift Clarice, and you shall be punished for it no longer. If you will allow me, I will take you to a place where there are others like you. Children who can understand what you're going through, and the pain you have felt."  
  
Taking her hands in his, Magnus held them tightly. "I want to save you Clarice, will you join me?"  
  
***  
  
"Woah…"  
  
Kurt stood, taken aback at the sight of the house that lay before them. "Zis is where the new recruit lives?" He asked Wolverine, who was sniffing out the area.  
  
"It looks worse than the Brotherhood's house!" Jean exclaimed as she looked around.  
  
The grass on the front yard was long and dry. Old rotting toys lay on the ground, forgotten and left behind. The house itself was large and grey, dark ivy grew on one side, creating a dreary and depressing foundation.  
  
Professor Xavier lowered his head, his heart wept at the sight of a home for such a dear child. Every window was covered in strips of old wood, sealing in the pain and fear that this girl had to endure. Charles made his way over to the front door with Beast, who was silent.  
  
"Hey Chuck, we got a problem!" Wolverine called over to the Professor. Charles turned to face him, and saw that there was a look of suspicion on his old friend's face,  
  
"What is it Logan?"  
  
"I'm getting three scents here, one is obviously the girl. She reeks of fear Charles."  
  
Scott looked at Jean, concerned.  
  
"The second is definitely Magneto, and the third…"  
  
Xavier looked at Wolverine, their eyes met.  
  
"Is the smell of blood."  
  
***  
  
"Wine?"  
  
"Hrm?" Clarice looked up from her meal and shook her head; Magneto chuckled and set down the bottle.  
  
"Of course not, you're far too young. Although I believe that even underage teens should sample great wine at least once in their life before they turn to beer. Oh well, more for me I guess… "  
  
The two sat across from one another in the large dinning room, their meal consisting of roast lamb and sweet potatoes. Clarice still couldn't believe the sight of her own hand, how perfect and smooth it looked holding her silver wear. How…normal it looked.  
  
"Urm…" She started, but then trailed off, her head sinking low, embarrassed.  
  
Magneto smiled and patted her hand. "Go ahead. You can ask me anything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He blinked, surprised. "Why? Do you mean why did I rescue you?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes cast shyly away.  
  
He took a long sip of his wine, and then spoke calmly. "When I was young, a boy really, I found out that I had the ability to create magnetic fields. I was scared at first, as no doubt you are, but in time I found that I was able to gain control over it. I could make it bend to my will and do whatever I wanted.  
  
However I also learned that 'normal' people wouldn't accept this gift of mine, I was persecuted and punished, much like you have been. I grew angry and tired of humanity and all its problems, and it was then I began to notice that I wasn't the only one with gifts.  
  
I decided that in time humanity would change, mutate into what we are. The problem is, is that they don't seem to realize that we are the next stage. That one day they could be just as perfect as we are, instead they are content to destroy each and every one of us!"  
  
He paused and closed his eyes briefly, when he opened them they were fierce and determined, heated with power.  
  
"I decided a long time ago that I would fight this, I would gather mutants and show them that humanity will never accept us, and that the only course of action would be to fight them in order to protect ourselves and our own kind."  
  
Clarice thought this over, it seemed to make sense and protection would be a blessing, yet something about the way his eyes shone when he mentioned the fighting that made her uneasy.  
  
"You're not going to kill anyone are you?" Surprised by her own boldness, but she needed to know.  
  
The question seemed to catch him off guard, the flame in his eyes flickered and went out with the innocent and almost child like question, he smiled sadly and caressed her hand with tenderness.  
  
"I will try my hardest, but there are always casualties with war."  
  
Clarice drew back her hand, setting in her lap.  
  
"You must know from experience," she murmured quietly, her blue eyes looking into his soul.  
  
***  
  
"My dear child, no."  
  
Charles Xavier could barely look around the room without breaking down, his mind twisted with pain and guilt, his eyes wet and streaming. He swallowed once and began to cry, allowing the room's emotional waves to break down his barriers. His soul swam amongst grief.  
  
The bathroom light was burning down slowly, it hummed its last words softly in the back; but even with the dim light he could see what had happened, felt what had happened.  
  
Flashes of fear, of complete and utter terror screamed out from the walls; the streaks and puddles of drying blood that coursed along the floor and walls seemed to catch the savage brutality in its crimson tendrils. Charles could barely breathe; everything was stretching out to him, screaming at him for release. Pleading with him to save her, save this poor tortured child.  
  
"no…." He pleaded with the stained room, the buzzing light finally died, throwing him into darkness along with the mangled corpse in the corner.  
  
"I'm too late." He whispered, sobbing for her.  
  
The one who was left behind.  
  
***  
  
end Prelude part 3 


End file.
